


For You

by PedroCostaSWH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cdf18, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, cdflopinhos, desafio roxo, xingsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroCostaSWH/pseuds/PedroCostaSWH
Summary: Dentre todas as coisas passíveis de acontecerem, Zhang Yixing conseguiu perder o que era mais importante em sua vida: seu namorado, Do Kyungsoo.|DESAFIO ROXO - XINGSOO - CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS / FANFIC INSPIRADA NO MV "HERE I AM" DE YESUNG|
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, exo-l's de plantão, tudo bem?
> 
> Então, essa é a minha segunda fanfic para o desafio roxo deste mês. Eu queria fazer algo mais elaborado com o tempo que tinha, porém os MVs que escolhi me deram ideias para uma história de longo prazo e como estava ocupado com a faculdade, ainda mais agora, decidi por escrever uma 'one shot'. Então, de um MV ao outro, acabei por escolher um pelo qual me apaixonei. Nada melhor que o ouvir o maravilhoso (gostoso) Yesung para destruir todo o bloqueio criativo. Espero que gostem!
> 
> \- História migrada da plataforma Social Spirit.

A vida nunca foi fácil para Zhang Yixing. Assim como todos, ele teve altos e baixos, mas as constantes brigas com a família e as tempestades internas que traziam à tona todas as suas mágoas eram fichinha perto do término recente com seu ex-namorado.

O chinês permanecia sentado na sala, as pernas cruzadas e os olhos correndo lentamente por todos os cantos. As pesadas cortinas cinza impediam a entrada de luz, sendo clareada indiretamente por poucos raios de sol que adentravam pelas frestas laterais do tecido grosso. Ao redor, uma série de caixas empilhadas estavam espalhadas pela casa. Tudo estava tão silencioso que Yixing podia ouvir o compasso de seu coração.

Ele se mudou para a Coreia do Sul há dois anos, buscando um sonho quase impossível. Embora decidido, teve medo de se distanciar de seu país e dos pais, mesmo que seus laços com estes não fossem mais os mesmos, encarar uma nova realidade era assustador.

Durante todo o ensino médio, o chinês foi o orgulho dos pais, tinha as melhores notas, bons amigos e vivia rodeado de garotas; todavia, nada disso lhe chamava atenção, principalmente as garotas. Foi o período das descobertas, em que preferiu aperfeiçoar seus dotes artísticos e descobriu seu amor pela música — que crescia cada vez mais. Com essa recente descoberta, surgiram as primeiras discussões com os pais.

Tudo desmorou alguns meses mais tarde. Yixing passou a estudar música nos horários vagos. Entretanto, o piano não era o único motivo para assistir àquelas aulas. Havia outro, mais experiente e mais velho. Para o jovem musicista, seu professor de música tinha uma jovialidade invejável. Durante essas aulas foi que percebeu seu notório interesse pelo sexo masculino, algo que o incomodou no início, porém, com diversas leituras e uma intensa reflexão sobre si, compreendeu aos poucos como se sentia ao receber auxílio do alvo de seu afeto.

O romance proibido que nasceu naquela época elevou as habilidades de Yixing ao seu potencial máximo. Com todo aquele sentimento guardado no peito, sua música passou a impressionar tanto a ele quanto aos demais profissionais da escola, principalmente ao diretor. O modo como os dedos tocavam as teclas do piano, ressoando as mais belas canções, e o timbre de sua voz ecoava pela sala, impressionava a todos. Ninguém sabia em que ou quem Yixing pensava quando estava embriagado pelas melodias que produzia.

Aquela atenção lhe rendeu seu primeiro concerto escolar, nada muito grande, mas deveras importante para o músico. Por breves momentos, o chinês foi feliz, mas quando as coisas vão bem demais, vem tempestade à frente.

Seu romance com o professor foi descoberto dias mais tarde. Foi quando Yixing descobriu que ele era casado e, como um rapaz inocente que acabou de adentrar naquele mundo, sentiu-se um lixo. Havia destruído uma família e quebrado seu coração. Seu primeiro amor foi afastado do colégio e os pais de Yixing resolveram mandá-lo para um internato, onde passou o restante de sua vida acadêmica.

Agora, anos depois, Yixing se encontrava novamente com o coração partido, encarando o nada. Cada uma daquelas caixas guardava recordações dos momentos vividos em sua casa — momentos que passou com Kyungsoo. Yixing não sabia muito bem lidar com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse sua música, ainda mais quando se tratava de sentimentos. Ele amava Kyungsoo, mas quando seu trabalho passou a ser mais importante que o coreano, seu relacionamento acabou sendo destruído.

Foi um acontecimento meio contraditório, tanto para o Kyungsoo quanto para os amigos de Yixing, afinal, artistas têm tendência a serem mais sentimentais e atenciosos, embora acreditassem que não passava de um senso comum propagado por pessoas que não compreendiam o mundo das artes e as dificuldades que artistas passavam.

Ele foi retirado de seus devaneios pelo barulho incessante da campainha. Apenas pela falta de paciência, já imaginou quem seria. Levantou-se suavemente, espreguiçando-se enquanto descia as escadas do segundo andar para atender a porta.

Minseok adentrou como um caminhão, bufando de raiva, seus passos eram tão fortes que reverberavam pelo assoalho. Logo atrás dele, com uma expressão abatida e ombros caídos, Junmyeon parou na soleira da porta.

— Problemas no paraíso? — Lay perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, dando espaço para que adentrasse a casa.

— Você nem faz ideia.

Ambos caminharam até a cozinha. Minseok estava abrindo uma caixa após a outra à procura de copos, deixando Lay abatido ao pensar em todas as coisas que teria de arrumar novamente. O loiro lançava olhares cortantes para o mais novo, dando pistas claras de seu mau-humor.

— Qual é a bomba dessa vez? — Lay recostou-se sobre a bancada e cruzou os braços, alternando olhares entre um e outro.

— Nada muito grave, Minseok apenas está fazendo cena — murmurou Junmyeon.

Yixing olhou para Junmyeon confuso, porém nada disse, apenas voltou-se para o loiro, abrindo desenfreado a caixa onde estavam as louças.

Minseok virou-se para os dois, a testa vincada e os olhos comprimidos. Todos sabiam como ele ficava quando irritado, suas bochechas inflavam e ruborizavam suavemente.

Ele deixou o copo sobre a pia e cruzou os braços, mirando um Junmyeon triste e ressentido pelas atitudes do quase marido. Ambos tinham um relacionamento complicado, mas era inegável a conexão que possuíam, além disso, sabia pela expressão contida do mais velho que não era exatamente aquele o problema.

— Nada muito grave? — retrucou tentando se controlar. Minseok não conseguia encarar Junmyeon, então se virou para Yixing. — Ele quer adotar, mas não quero ter filhos nesse momento.

— Por quê? — Junmyeon perguntou, deixando que toda sua frustração escapasse.

O chinês alternava o olhar de um para o outro, novamente sendo inserido nas famosas discussões do casal.

— Junmyeon, você quer adotar uma criança! — Minseok se exaltava cada vez mais. — Quero ter uma família com você, mas não nesse momento. Estamos no ponto alto de nossas carreiras, percebe que teremos que abrir mão disso? Não sei se estou preparado-

— Está mais preocupado com o trabalho do que com nosso relacionamento? — interrompeu Junmyeon, assumindo uma postura mais ofensiva.

Yixing observava toda a discussão se tornar mais acalorada a cada minuto. O chinês ficava desconcertado quando Minseok ou Junmyeon o metiam no meio do relacionamento, involuntariamente agindo como mediador. Não podia negar que ficava irritado também, principalmente com seu término recente.

— Chega disso! — bradou o chinês, claramente irritado.

Seus amigos pararam a discussão e olharam para ele, um apreensivo e o outro confuso. Lay suspirou e sentou-se sobre a bancada, visivelmente abatido.

— Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Picuinhas sobre adoção e trabalho — Yixing berrou jogando as mãos para o alto, encarando os amigos com cenho franzido. — Vocês têm o relacionamento mais estável que já vi, mas a falta de comunicação é inacreditável. Eu não sou terapeuta de relacionamentos!

Minseok olhou para o noivo de esguelha, preocupado. Ele não costumava ver o amigo irritado, mas imaginava que houvesse um motivo por trás daquilo tudo. Cuidadosamente o loiro se aproximou do chinês, depositando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

— Ainda pensando no Kyungsoo?

Minseok havia tocado em assunto delicado. Yixing tinha perdido aquele que mais amava por não dar atenção aos sentimentos do menor e importar-se apenas com sua carreira. Mesmo quando percebeu seus erros, Kyungsoo deixou-o sem pestanejar, e o chinês foi incapaz de culpar alguém senão a si mesmo.

Ele caminhou pela cozinha, os braços juntos do corpo.

— Eu não posso culpá-lo pelo fim do nosso relacionamento, a culpa foi minha. — Yixing suspirou. Ele olhava para todos os cantos da casa praticamente vazia, tentando vislumbrar as lembranças contidas naquelas paredes. — Sabem como é não dar atenção para a pessoa que ama e vê-la te deixar? Éramos um casal feliz, mas dei atenção demais a minha carreira. Fui egoísta e isso me custou caro. Não façam o mesmo que eu, por favor.

— Mas... — começou Junmyeon.

— Sem “mas” — interrompeu Yixing, erguendo a mão. — Minseok, seu trabalho é importante, mas não devia fazer dele sua vida. Você tem um relacionamento estável com um homem fantástico que te ama, não perca isso. Junmyeon, não acha que ainda é cedo para terem filhos? Se casaram tem apenas alguns meses, aproveitem um ao outro antes de adotarem. Você já pensou em adotar um cachorro primeiro e depois pensar em uma criança? Todos sabem que quer ser pai, mas não pode parar sua vida por um desejo que pode ser adiado por mais alguns meses. Entenderam?

Os amigos nada disseram. Não conseguiam encará-lo. Yixing se doava demais aos seus amigos e, talvez, isso tenha nublado sua mente para problemas maiores, mas não conseguia vê-los jogando fora um relacionamento duradouro por uma divergência de vontades.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos antes de seguirem seu rumo, ajudando o chinês com as últimas caixas. Junmyeon sempre com os braços ao redor de Minseok. Olhando o amor entre os dois, Yixing desejou que ainda tivesse seu namorado. Ele conseguia construir em sua mente algumas lembranças de Kyungsoo andando por aquela casa. Não passavam de sombras distorcidas, mas ainda assim era ele. Porém havia uma que era nítida o suficiente para assombrá-lo durante a noite: seu ex-namorado saindo pela porta da casa.

...

O chinês afastou as cortinas e olhou para fora da janela.

O tempo não estava dos melhores, sentia que em breve a cidade seria presenteada com um temporal. Por um lado, era até bom, mas não conseguia gostar de chuva; sempre deixava as coisas mais deprimentes do que já eram.

Lay andou pela casa vazia, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nas caixas. Ele se encostou em uma parede com um copo de água quente nas mãos, deixando-se deslizar até o chão. Logo ele estaria se encaminhando para uma nova casa, havia muitos benefícios nisso: primeiro, ele iria se livrar de todas as lembranças tristes que sobraram naquele lugar, mesmo que doesse não conviver com a única parte de Kyungsoo que sobrara; segundo, a nova casa ficava mais perto da agência onde trabalhava.

Yixing estava terminando de empilhar as caixas quando a campainha tocou. Ele achou estranho, já que não esperava ninguém, afinal todos os seus amigos sabiam que iria se mudar e não havia motivos para procurá-lo no antigo endereço.

Curioso, caminhou até a porta e seu coração quase parou quando viu Kyungsoo parado diante dele. O menor estava com um olhar envergonhado, totalmente coberto por uma blusa grossa que cobria até o pescoço. O peito do chinês se incendiou ao vê-lo parado ali. Ele ficava tão fofo quando tentava parecer irritado.

— Vai ficar parado aí? — Ele bufou fingindo estar irritado, encarando Yixing com aqueles olhos grandes. — Devia me convidar para entrar, palhaço.

O chinês permanecia sem palavras, apenas dando espaço para que o menor entrasse. Kyungsoo passou por ele como um raio, retirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito e jogando o blusão em qualquer canto, enquanto olhava para a casa vazia. Ele virou-se para Yixing, os braços cruzados sobre o peito como se para se proteger.

— Então é verdade, você vai se mudar?

Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse algo óbvio. Não se importava com aquilo, afinal, já estava tudo certo tinha dias, apenas queria saber o que seu ex-namorado fora fazer ali. Será que estava atrás de algo que esqueceu ou viera dizer adeus ao lugar onde passaram por tantos momentos, fossem bons ou ruins?

— O que veio fazer aqui? — perguntou Yixing, curioso.

O menor estava ansioso, não imaginando encontrar seu ex-namorado novamente depois de tanto tempo, porém não pôde evitar, ainda mais quando os amigos dele foram conversar consigo. Kyungsoo mantinha esperanças de que Yixing fosse se desculpar com ele naquele meio tempo que ficaram separados, mas ele nunca apareceu. Para o mais baixo, significava que tinha esquecido tudo o que viveram juntos.

— Vim resolver as coisas. — Ele parou em frente a Yixing. Seu olhar estava indecifrável, mas era visível uma pontada de culpa, raiva e desejo. — Talvez eu não tenha sido muito justo quando...

— Não — interrompeu Yixing.

— O que vo—

— Eu quero falar dessa vez — interrompeu-o novamente, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios rosados do menor. — Você não foi injusto. Estava certo, não dei valor a você nem ao nosso relacionamento, fui perceber isso tarde demais.

Kyungsoo piscava freneticamente, não conseguia compreender. Realmente achou por muitos dias que Yixing estava errado, mas não imaginava que ele também pudesse estar se culpando. O mais novo encarou os próprios pés encobertos por grossas e berrantes meias vermelhas, incapaz de olhar para o homem a sua frente.

— Por que não foi falar comigo, droga? — perguntou com a voz fraca e o olhar lacrimejante.

— Imaginei que não quisesse me ver — respondeu o chinês. — Eu estava me punindo por ter perdido você.

O menor encarou o mais alto, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem, as quais foram amparadas pelo maior. Estava surpreso, sentindo a chama da paixão reacender em seu coração. Kyungsoo era orgulhoso e não conseguiria dizer esse tipo de coisa com tamanha facilidade, mas não podia negar para ninguém como amava o chinês.

Durante alguns dias, quando o término ainda era recente, encontrou-se diante da agência onde o outro trabalhava para que pudesse vê-lo, mesmo que de longe. Nunca imaginaria que ele estava sofrendo quando via aquele sorriso cortar o rosto — ficava contente por pensar que conseguia seguir a vida sem ele.

— Fomos dois idiotas, então — o menor falou.

— O que quer dizer?

Kyungsoo cruzou a curta distância que ainda os separava, circundando os braços na cintura do chinês e escondendo o rosto no peito do maior. Ele amava Yixing e diria isso com todas as forças, mesmo que tivesse de pisar em seu próprio orgulho. Yixing não conseguia entender o que o menor dizia, a voz abafada por causa das roupas.

— Eu não entendi...

— Quero dizer que eu te amo, imbecil.

O maior segurou Kyungsoo num abraço apertado. Algo que havia se apagado em sua alma, tornou a acender e ele pôde dar um verdadeiro sorriso depois de todo o drama ocorrido.

Ele desfez o abraço e encarou o menor, as mãos acariciando as bochechas do namorado. Yixing deixou pequenos beijos por todo o rosto dele, arrancando risos envergonhados de Kyungsoo, antes de alcançar os lábios em forma de coração do menor e tomá-los para si.

Naquele beijo, Yixing deixou que toda a paixão, amor, alegria e saudade fossem expressados. Teve de aprender da forma mais dolorosa que apenas damos valor a algo quando ele vai embora de nossa vida. O mais velho, permitiu que aquele momento se estendesse por vários minutos, incapaz de deixá-lo ir, antes de se separar por falta de ar.

— Eu também amo você, Do Kyungsoo!

**Author's Note:**

> For You foi uma segunda fanfic para o Desafio Roxo, especialmente complicada, pois me exigiu demasiado esforço para tentar sair do meu mundinho confortável. E gostaria de agradecer novamente a @hikuno_chan (SocialSpirit) por ajudar com seu trabalho fastático de beta, vou contratá-la como beta particular hehehe, e também a @byuni (SocialSpirit) pela capa extremamente bonita que fez, os tons de vermelho em ambos os personagens me agradou demais.
> 
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Nos encontramos (talvez) no próximo desafio! Bye bye


End file.
